Weirdest Day Ever
by Sonic and Knuckles
Summary: Alex looses her memory. And even thought she can't remember anything, she knows she's not a criminal, even though her friends and family try to convince her she is. It is a Jalex, but non-incestuous.
1. Memory Erased

**Hey guys, this is Sonic and Knuckles. You may recognize me if you read my other story, "Journey of a Lifetime". I'm currently working on chapter 3, but I felt like I needed to start on this too. It was in my head for a while, and last night, I dreamt about how this story should go. I would really like to see an actual episode like this, but it probably won't happen. Just as another note, I'm not too good at describing people, but I will do my best.**

**Pairings: **** Jalex (I'm thinking of writing a bunch of these) but I really just cannot do incest.**

**Disclaimer: No offense, but why do people keep doing this? Is it necessary? Disney owns WOWP.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's Point Of View**

I felt so uncomfortable. I still had my eyes closed, and felt groggy. My back felt like it was lying on top of a trashcan. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark alley. I looked up to see it was pretty cloudy, but it didn't look like it would rain. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I started groaning, and looked around. I stood up, and started wondering where I was.

"Where am I," I thought out loud. However, it suddenly occurred to me that I couldn't remember anything…I didn't know who I was. "Who am I?"

Everything was a distant memory, and I couldn't find anything around that could remind me of who I was. I started walking to get out of the alley. I couldn't think straight. I had to find someone who knew me. All I knew was I had amnesia…and that I was a girl. As I kept walking, I heard a male voice…

"Ok, so if we can use this spell to trap her, we can easily drain her power from there," the voice said. It sounded so familiar, like I had heard it all my life. I couldn't quite place my finger on who it was, but I kept walking.

"That's the perfect plan," another voice said. It sounded like a female's voice. "No matter how powerful her spells are, she can't get out of it."

I finally came into the clear, and looked to see 5 people sitting at a table the sidewalk, in plain sight. I looked and saw who someone who nearly made me faint. First off, this guy was hot. He was wearing a suit right now, and holding a weird stick. He had gray eyes, and just looked amazing. I swear, at that moment, I was falling for him. I hadn't even talked to him yet; it's like love at first sight. There was a boy right next to him, who looked cute as well. Across from him was a girl wearing a very weird dress, like she was going to a costume part or something. She looked like she was 16 though, and I assumed she was the female voice I heard. Next to her was a man, who looked was fat and eating pudding. And next to him was a woman, who looked like she was the oldest one there. They all looked familiar, but I was staring at the one in the suit the most. They didn't seem to notice me, as they were to concerned with what they were working on at that table

"Hey, what are you looking at," said a voice. I jumped and looked to see a boy, about 14 (though kind of short) with brown eyes, and a confused look. There was something so familiar about him, but I shrugged it off, and told him.

"That guy over there," I said, pointing at the one in the suit. "He looks so dreamy, like I want to ask him out right now." The kid seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Oh, you mean Mason," the kid said, but was pointing to the boy next to him. "Yeah you two used to date."

"No, I'm talking about the boy next to him," I said, hoping he would catch on.

"Wait, you mean Justin?" he asked, this time pointing to the guy I was talking about. He seemed confused when I nodded my head. "Ok, that's just weird."

Before I could ask him what he meant, Justin looked up and saw me. I timidly looked down, but still hoped he would notice me.

"Well, well, well," he said, smiling deviously right now. "All this time, we were wondering how we would bring the fight to you, but here you are, right were we want you; _Rainon Chainon."_

All of a sudden, I was wrapped in chains, and unable to break free. I was confused; what did I do to deserve this? And how did he do it…it was like magic.

"Alex Russo," He said, and I assumed that was my name. "You are under arrest for murder, exposure of Wizardry, robbery, and destruction of property."

I didn't understand. I knew I didn't remember who I was, but I could never dream of doing any of that (though I was confused about the exposure of Wizardry). Murder just seemed plain wrong. Even though I was being arrested for something I was sure I didn't do, I couldn't help but stare at Justin the whole time: I just knew I wanted him.

**Justin's Point Of View: at the Waverly Police Station**

I couldn't believe our luck; we caught Alex. After 9 months of wondering how to stop her, we got her right were we wanted her. But something was wrong; she was acting as if she didn't know what was going on. I would've just shrugged it off if it weren't for the fact that she was looking at me, smiling, all the way to the station. Then I thought about it;

'_She's trying to act innocent so we can let her go; then, she's going to steal my full wizard powers,' I thought. 'Well, not on my watch.'_

We took her to her cell, and I pushed her in. She looked at me confused.

"What did I do that was so wrong," she asked me, sounding scared, yet looking at me intently. I sighed, and decided I minus well tell her, in case she actually had amnesia.

9 months ago

_Alex and I were walking home with Max and Harper from Tribeca Prep. It was the last day of school, and graduation was just around the corner. We walked into the Waverly Sub station, and stopped by our parents, to say hi._

"_Hey kids," my dad said, smiling as usual. "How was your day?"_

"_I want to say it was bad, but since it was the last day, I was just even happier to get out," Alex replied, sarcastically as usual._

"_Yeah, but not for long," her dad said, with his smile leaving his face. "Because you have summer school."_

"_Actually, daddy," Alex said, smiling. "I'm not going to summer school."_

"_Excuse me, young lady," Jerry asked?_

"_I'm not going to summer school," Alex said. "Because I'm going to take over the world."_

_We all looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. That had to be the most hilarious thing we had ever heard._

"_I'm serious," Alex said, taking a book out of her bag. All of a sudden, Dad stopped laughing._

"_The forbidden, forbidden spells," he said, panicking. I stopped laughing as soon as I heard this. I knew all about those spells, and was concerned once I heard that._

"_Dad, don't you mean the forbidden spells," Max asked, obvious not concerned about it._

"_No, it's forbidden twice," he explained. "The spells alone are powerful enough to do damage a full wizard can't even, like take over the world; Alex, please tell me your joking."_

"_I'm sorry, that would be lying," she said, smiling, and by simply raising her wand, she knocked dad into a table and against the wall. I knew at that point she wasn't kidding. Mom immediately walked into the room._

"_Jerry, what happened," she asked running over to him, but before she could reach him, Alex did the exact same spell, and knocked mom into the staircase._

"_Alex, what is wrong with you," Harper asked. Alex didn't answer, but did the exact same thing, knocking Harper into the counter._

"_Alex, we're your family, what are you doing," Max asked walking, walking up to her. Once again Alex didn't answer, but knocked Max into a table. I had to admit I was scared, but I stood my ground._

"_Alright Alex, I don't know why you're doing this," I said, trying to sound as brave as I could. "But it ends here."_

"_Wrong," she said, and held up her wand up. The next thing I knew, by body was slammed hard against the door to the lair. It hurt a lot, but not as much as knowing what Alex was doing to us._

"_Let this be a lesson to you," Alex said. "As I go out and take over the world." And with that, she was gone._

_I realized everyone at the restaurant saw all that, and left the place. Magic had just been exposed to a bunch of mortals._

_For the next several months, we struggled against her. Millions of people were killed, natural disasters struck, and the most powerful evil army of wizards and witches, poured out and went to take over. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but if it wasn't for me, the world would be Alex's. We needed one wizard to take on Alex. So we had a Wizard World competition, with all the remaining wizards, to see who would take on Alex, with all the power the wizard world had left. I won, and it was my mission to do whatever it took to bring Alex down…even if I had to kill her._

Present Day

"Luckily, it didn't go that far," I said, wiping the sweat off my face. "Does that ring a bell?"

"No, I don't remember any of that," Alex said, confused. I took a deep breath, and started yelling:

"ALEX, YOU DID DO ALL THAT," I said, angry that I wasn't getting through to her. "YOU HAVE DONE SOME THINGS THAT HAVE THREATENED TO KILL US ALL, AND DESTROY EVERYTHING; IT ENDS NOW."

"You know, I know I should be scared right now," she said, smiling. "But you just look so cute when you're angry."

My jaw dropped at what I just heard. My sister, SISTER, just said I was cute. Before I could say anything else, my mom interrupted me.

"Justin, I think we should leave," she said.

"Aw, do you have to," Alex whined? I soon realized that she really didn't want me to leave…which just made me want to leave more.

"Yeah, I think we should," I said, leaving Alex to think about what was going on.

To be continued

**I know a lot of questions are on your mind. Why would Alex do all that? Why does she have amnesia? Why is she obsessed with her brother (hint: she's in love…wait, I gave away too much)? You have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Falling In Love

**Alright, this is next chapter of this story. I loved the idea in my head, and just hope you like reading it. Unfortunately, all the questions you were probably asking in the last chapter won't be answered just yet. In fact, at the end of this chapter, you'll have at least one more question. So here we go.**

Chapter 2

Justin's Point of View

I could not believe what I had just heard right before I left. My sister just called me cute. Ok, so she didn't know she was my sister, and had a harmless crush on me. I just need to let her know she was my sister.

"Mom, I think I should tell Alex that she's my sister," I said.

"Justin, the thing is, I think she's falling for you," my mom said. "She'll be crushed if she finds that out; we need a plan."

I had to admit, my mom was right…we would have to figure that out later.

Alex's Point of View

Ok, so you'd think I would be completely terrified right now. I was in jail, and didn't even remember what I had done. Yet, for some reason, I just couldn't wait until the next day when I saw him…Justin. I don't know why I didn't date before (maybe there was something I was forgetting). But I didn't care. It was love at first sight. Sitting here now was depressing, but she knew I knew I only had to wait until the next day. It was 12:00 then, so I decided to get some sleep, because he would be here at 8:00. I had to learn more about him.

Justin's Point of View

The whole family was sitting in the living room, trying to decide how to jog Alex's memory. Dad was pacing the room, trying to come up with a plan. Everyone else sat on the couches, thinking as well. I, personally, didn't think jogging Alex's memory was a good Idea. We had drained her of her powers already, but I felt like she had a way to escape and get her power back if we did.

"I've got it," my dad said. "Justin, you go to the station tomorrow, and tell her stuff about you that she absolutely hates; when you're done, then tell her you're her brother, and she'll be over you."

While dad was giving everyone else they're instructions, I thought about mine. It didn't seem like a bad idea, and I could get her to stop liking me. I still didn't like what we were doing, but I decided to go through with it.

"Everyone got it," Dad asked?

"Yes," We all replied in unison.

"Good, now get ready for bed," he said. "We have a long day tomorrow."

We all started going to bed. Yet, when I tried to sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking about Alex. I kept telling myself that she was dirty, rotten, selfish and immature criminal and murderer. She just happened to be my baby sister. Yet, she was nothing like that today. She was innocent, and though she didn't know what was going on, she seemed content on the fact that she didn't do anything. Something deep inside me told me that she didn't, but I tried to ignore it. Everyone else figured she did it. I even saw her commit some crimes myself. Yet, something told me she was innocent. The last thing I remember, before falling asleep, was the fact that I was blushing at the thought of Alex calling me cute.

7:00 the next day

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing, and I got up immediately, and started getting ready for the day. I was going to be at the station by 8:00 to meet Alex. The reason were allowed in, is because after Alex exposed magic to the world, the police found I was the only remaining wizard left (because I had won the competition) that could help them, and they had no other choice but to trust me. They trust me completely now that I had caught Alex, and they are now allowing us to visit Alex as much as we want.

I was ready at about 7:45, so I grabbed an apple, and left. I knew Harper was going to come later, and so forth. I just hoped that Alex was really stuck for good.

Alex's Point of View

I woke up at 8:00 on the dot. I was anxious to see Justin, to get to know him, and let him know how I feel. All I was hoping at that point was that he loved me too, despite the fact that I was supposedly a criminal. I looked around, and saw Justin head towards me, with the key in his hand.

"Justin, I'm so glad to see you," I said, jumping up and down, not caring that I looked silly!

"Ok," he said, eying me strangely, but I didn't care. I was really glad to see him. "I figured, since you don't remember anything, I minus well tell you some things about myself, so I can jog your memory."

"Ok, I was hoping to get to know you anyway," I said, excitedly. This was going better that I had planned.

"Well, I like to collect action figures," He stated. "My favorite is Captain Jim Bob Sherwood."

OMG, this was even better than I thought. Most girls wouldn't dare find him attractive, but I was different I guess. He was definitely finding my heart.

"Wow, that is amazing," I said, just as excited as I was before. He gave me a weird look before continuing. 

"Yeah, and well, still sleep with a night light," he stated. "The dark gives me the crepes."

"Oh man, me too," I said, shocked realizing this. "You don't want to know how scared I was last night when they turned off the lights; however, I really wanted to get to sleep so I could talk to you today."

I swear I heard him mutter "weird" under his breath, but I didn't care. This guy was truly amazing, and I just wondered what else he had to say to me. I looked at him, and all of a sudden, he looked all smug, like he knew just what to say.

"Ok, I don't what you will think of this," he said. "But I really like school. I get good grades and all that stuff."

At first I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that my mind was screaming "Yes" when I heard that. This was going real well.

"Oh man, I can't believe we have so much in common," I finally said.

His Jaw dropped as soon as I said that, but I really didn't care. I was thinking to myself '_I really need to tell him, now'_ and figured that it was best, even though I had barley known him for a day.

"Alex, there's something I really need to tell you," he said, nervously.

"Me too," I said, excitedly.

"Great, you first," Justin said quickly, as if he didn't want to say what he had to say. So I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Justin, I know it's barley been a day since we met," I said, nervously. "But I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"You don't know the half of it," he said under his breath, yet I caught, but said nothing.

"I hope you don't feel like I'm moving too fast when I say this," I said. "But, I love you."

Right then, Justin stared at me in shock, but I just smiled, hoping he felt the same way.

Justin's Point of View

I could not believe what I just heard. My sister just said she loved me. Now granted, she has said it before, in a brotherly way, but I knew what she meant here. I was confused. Finally, she spoke.

"I hope I'm not moving too fast," She said. "But I needed to get that off my chest, please believe me; it was love at first sight."

I knew I had to say something, but I was way too shocked. I wanted to tell her right then that she was my sister, but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt her. So I spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"No, I don't think you're moving to fast," I said. I was going to say right after that "because you're my sister" but before I could say a word, she leaned over, and kissed me in the lips. I wanted to pull away immediately, but was too stunned to move. Not just because it was happening, but because I liked it too. I couldn't believe what was happening. I heard footsteps coming, and before I could pull away, I heard a familiar voice call my name…

"JUSTIN," said the voice.

I turned around to see Juliet, my girlfriend, right outside the cell.

"Awkward," was all I could mutter out. And it had to be the most awkward situation of my life. My sister, who had amnesia yet fell in love with me, kissed me in front of my girlfriend.

To be continued

**Okay, so there's going to be some drama before we get to the adventure, like right here. Who knows what can happen next (besides me). I will update soon, but if you want me to be faster, you must review.**


	3. She Kissed Me!

**Yeah, I'm glad some people do like this fic so far. I realized I kind of rushed the last chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I will do my best with this chapter. Oh yeah, I'm changing this to a Mystery/Romance. So, here we go…**

Chapter 3

Justin's Point of View

Unbelievable! I could never have seen this coming. My sister kissed me…in front of my girlfriend. How the heck was I going to get out of that one? We were all there in shock, and no one said a word. Finally, Juliet spoke…

"Justin, what's going on here," Juliet asked?

Before I could remind her that Alex had amnesia, and tell her she kissed me, Alex spoke.

"I was kissing Justin," she said. "By the way, Justin, who is that?"

"This is Juliet," I said. "She's my _girlfriend."_

All of a sudden, Alex's expression changed. She was pretty happy a minute ago, but soon looked very sad. I could see tears welling up in Alex's eyes, and at that moment, I felt really bad for her…I knew I had broken her heart with those words.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me," she asked, tears dripping down her face? "That you already had a girlfriend, and you didn't want to go out with me?"

"Alex," I said, with my voice wavering. "There's more to it than that."

"I don't care," she said, and started full out sobbing then. I knew I had made a mistake saying that.

"Alex, I-" I was cut off.

"Alright, I'm here to take my shift," a voice said. We turned to see Harper, standing behind Juliet, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Harper, I-," once again, I was cut off.

"LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT," Harper yelled. "BUT I'M GOING TO TALK TO MY BEST FRIEND."

"Alright, alright, geez," I said, getting up to walk out the door to the cell. "No need to yell."

With all this, Alex was crying her heart out, knowing I didn't like her the way she liked me…or at least I didn't think I did. But it felt kind of wrong. She was my sister. And I was still dating Juliet. To tell you the truth, though, all I wanted to do at that moment was walk over to Alex, hug her, and tell her that I loved her too. I don't even know why that thought occurred to me. I had to get out of there, though, because I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"So, she kissed you, right," Juliet asked, as I walked out?

"Yep," I said, nodding. And that was the truth. However, I couldn't tell her that I actually enjoyed the kiss. So I just left it at that.

"Yes," she said, cheerfully. "I thought something was wrong with you for a second."

And boy was she wrong then. There was something wrong with me, and I finally realized it when I kissed Alex…I was falling for her. I'm going to need years of therapy if that's the case. With everything cleared up (as far as Juliet knew) we left the building, and I tried to be happy with her.

Professor Crumb's office

Professor Crumb's Point of View

Besides Justin, I was the only one with Wizard powers left. I was preparing to bring Justin in, to return the Wizard power to all of their respective families. However, Justin would remain as his family's wizard, because he already basically won the competition. As I was getting ready to call Justin up, I got a message on my wizard computer.

"Hmm, what's this," I wondered. I used my mouse to click on the message, and open it. When it opened, something remarkable happened. A blue light shined, and flashed towards my forehead. Suddenly, a memory popped into my head, and I remembered one thing…Alex was innocent.

Justin's Point of View

At the Russo Apartment

I was sitting on a chair in the living room, still thinking about the kiss. I couldn't get it out of my head…why did Alex have feelings for me? Why did she think everything I said to her was cool? Why did she kiss me, and start crying when she realized I didn't like her (or at least thought I didn't…what am I saying, she's my _sister _for crying out loud). I didn't know what it was, and I didn't want to find out. As I sat there, I saw my mother and father walking downstairs. Max was already downstairs, doing something dumb (as usual). Harper was still at the Police Station, hopefully getting through to Alex. And Juliet was sitting right next to me.

"Ok, no one is going to break this lamp ever again," Mom said, holding her favorite lamp in her arms. "I will make sure of that."

"So, how did it go with Alex," Dad said, smiling as usual. "I bet when she learned all that stuff about you, she was over you within seconds; that, and the fact that you were her brother."

I sighed, figuring I minus well tell them. "Dad, she apparently seems to like everything I said about myself; and she _**still **_doesn't know I'm her brother."

"Oh well," Dad said. "We can tell her later, no big deal, right."

"Guys," I said, knowing I had to tell them, because they'd figure it out anyway. "She kissed me."

"WHAT," My parents both yelled. My mom dropped the lamp she had in her hands. I knew that was the last thing she had on her mind, though. Max, who had been drinking some weird drink, did a spit take, and it landed on the on the back of my dad's shirt. Harper, who had apparently walked in on that part of the conversation, and still didn't know the full situation, just stood there with her mouth open. And Juliet…well, she was there, and she knew the full situation, so she just looked at me to explain.

"Well, she said, she had fallen in love with me, after I told her everything about me," I said. "And then, she kissed me; I was too shocked to move at that point, which is when Juliet walked in…"

"And Justin had to explain to Alex that I was his girlfriend," Juliet cut me off, finishing my statement.

"So that's why she was crying while I was there," Harper said. "She said you hadn't meant to, but you had broken her heart; I didn't understand."

"Wait, she's still crying," I said, confused. Harper nodded.

"She was sobbing like there was no tomorrow; she must have really been in love with you," Harper said.

"Oh no, we have to tell her that you two are siblings," my mom said. "I know it will probably hurt her even more, but it's the only way to help her regain her memory."

"Here's something I don't get," my dad said. "She said she loved you; she has to have amnesia, so she has to slowly remember stuff about herself; unless she was already in love with you, I don't see why she's falling for you now."

"Well, we still have to tell her," I said. "It's the only way to help her remember stuff; lets go now."

15 minutes later, at the police station

We walked into the station, and went over to her cell. There was no crying, so we expected her to have calmed down. What we saw instead, shocked us all.

"Professor Crumbs," I said in shock. Indeed it was him. I was confused. Why was he here? "Why are you here, and where's Alex?"

"Alex is not here, because I let her go," he stated. "Alex is innocent, and in search of a way to get rid of the evil that has brought the world against her."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "Alex is evil, and we know it."

Professor Crumbs stared at me, wide eyed, before he realized something. "Your memory must have been erased too, so I will retrieve it; _Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another, remember."_

All of a sudden, memories started coming back to me, and I remembered the exact reason why Alex was acting this way.

"He's right," I said. "Alex is innocent."

**To Be Continued**

**How is Alex innocent? A lot of questions will be answered in the next chapter, including the reason why Juliet and Mason are back. I hope you are enjoying this!**


End file.
